


Kisara Nanjo Suffers a Swirlie

by BrookeChiang



Category: Street Fighter, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: Bullying, swirlie, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Proud fighter Kisara Nanjo finds herself in a foreign city, surrounded by hostile strangers. She tries to take them down, but finds herself surprisingly outmatched and outnumbered, and suffers a humiliating fate...





	Kisara Nanjo Suffers a Swirlie

Kisara struggled desperately against her bondage, still very confused how she had gotten here in the first place.

One moment she was relaxing in her room, playing with a group of kittens, the next she found herself falling into darkness, into oblivion.

When she finally came to, she was lying on her back on the pavement in some unfamiliar city, surrounded by four intimidating, thug-like women.

'Damn, where… the hell am I?' Kisara thought, as she peered at the four women through squinting eyelids, continuing to feigning unconsciousness. 'Don't tell me… I've been isekai-ed to another world?! And these women definitely don't look friendly…'

One of them, with spiky, purple hair and wearing revealing, short clothing, remarked snidely, "Whatever shall we do with this trash that stains our territory?"

"Who is she- a spy, perhaps? Maybe we should just kill her?" A masked woman with a long blonde braid stated robotically.

"Decapre, she could be just some delinquent," A blonde woman with a ponytail and wearing a rather short ninja outfit shrugged nonchalantly. "How about we just teach her a lesson and chase her off?"

"I don't know, Maki, she looks rather pretty," A woman whose dark hair was tied into two horn-like bangs and wearing a purple suit sneered lecherously. "Let's… have some fun with her first! I want… to make her scream..."

Kisara had enough of this farce. These people were clearly not her friends. Who do these bitches think they're dealing with? She leapt up, intending to beat the living shit out of these fools and make her getaway.

As it turned out, she was the one who didn't know who she was dealing with. Kisara could quite possibly have beaten any one of them in a one-to-one fight… but the four of them together…

Before she knew it, Kisara was lying on the ground, bruised and beaten, her arms and legs bound together. "Oh god, no! NO! Th-This can't be happening-!" She struggled desperately, fruitlessly, against this unfair turn of events.

"Huh, she was surprisingly tough," The woman named Maki panted, exhausted from the fight. "What… do we do with her now?"

"Just give her to me!" The woman with horn-like bangs chuckled evilly.

"Fine, Juri, but I get some of the fun!" The spiky, purple-haired woman declared.

"You got a deal, Poison!" The woman named Juri high-fived the former.

"Are you… sure about this?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"I see no problem with that," The masked woman commented mechanically, and Maki appeared resigned and fell silent.

Juri and Poison tossed Kisara's restrained, wriggling body up into the air and caught it, toting it off like a carrying pole or an oversized fish.

"Shit! Shit!" Kisara struggled futilely and was forced to come to terms with how defenseless she was. Desperate and realizing she was completely at the mercy of these malicious women, Kisara was forced to swallow her pride and yelled out, "Help! Someone help!"

"No one's going to save you," Juri quipped nonchalantly, completely at ease, as they entered a public restroom. "There's no saving you now!"

"This one will do," Poison gestured to one of the stalls. "I'll take care of her head, you take the panties."

"With pleasure!" Juri declared.

Poison jammed Kisara's head into the toilet, while Juri reached into the poor girl's shorts and violently yanked up the panties.

"AAA- GLUBBLUBBLUB!" As the panties invaded her sensitive regions, Kisara involuntarily opened her mouth to scream, and instead ended up gagging on a mouthful of toilet water. Her bound hands clenched and unclenched, as if grabbing for something, anything to stop this torment. Regardless, all she got was empty air.

Poison jerked Kisara's head back up, and the girl gasped desperately for air.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything," Kisara begged in a totally demeaning manner, tears welling in her eyes. This torture was disgusting, humiliating, and so unlike simply being beaten in battle.

"Really now? Then suffer!" Poison shoved her head back into the water while Juri delivered another painful, vicious tug to her underwear.

"GLUB-GLUB-GLUB!" Kisara wailed at the renewed invasion of her private area, while her tormentors continued to laugh in sadistic delight at her suffering.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History:

Seven years ago, on June 19, 2012, the leader of the illegal international espionage network "Wikileaks" and terrorist sympathizer, Julian Assange fled into the embassy of the socialist regime of Ecuador in London. He was wanted both in Sweden for committing sexual assault against a woman and in the United States for illegal espionage, leaking classified military information, and aiding terrorism.

This was a beginning of a seven year standoff in which Assange laired in the Ecuadorian embassy under the protection of the corrupt, socialist Correa regime of Ecuador. Thankfully, Correa's regime was finally forced from power and replaced by the slightly-more reformist President Lenin Moreno. Although still socialist and corrupt, Moreno distanced himself from rogue states like Iran, Cuba, and Venezuela, rejected Chinese economic hegemony in his country, and pursued a more reconciliatory attitude with the United States. As a token of goodwill, Moreno's Ecuador handed over the criminal Julian Assange to local United Kingdom authorities, who are already conducting extradition proceedings in conjunction with their steadfast, long-time ally, the United States.


End file.
